


Not Another Fairytale

by theskywasblue



Series: Inception Domestic AU [9]
Category: Inception
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they met was not a very romantic story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Fairytale

Truthfully, how they met was not a very romantic story.

Arthur met Eames on a terrible day. It was March and it was freezing cold, and he had just lost the case that was supposed to earn him his first real foothold at Fischer & Browning over a stupid mistake that he never should have made. When he’d finally escaped the office, he had ducked into a bar on the way home and mets his future husband over a whole lot of imported beer.

It began with “Rough day at the office, mate?” and ended with Eames pouring Arthur into a cab at two in the morning, narrowly avoiding having Arthur throw up all over his shoes.

It should have ended there - in fact, considering the sheer levels of embarrassment, Arthur had _wanted_ it to end there - except that he had left his favourite scarf behind at the bar, and had to go back and get it. Somehow, he’d ended up sitting in the bar until closing, talking to Eames, even though he hadn’t bought a single drink.

“Ever had Pho?” Arthur asked, as Eames was locking up. “There’s a place near my office -”

Eames gave him a look so long and serious that Arthur had almost flinched, and very seriously considered backpedalling into the street. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“No,” Arthur huffed, blowing on his hands against the cold air. “I’m asking you if you like noodles. Do you eat lunch?”

Eames grinned, and reached out to drape Arthur’s scarf around his neck. Somehow, he had nearly forgotten it again. “I quite like lunch, actually.”

And this was how Arthur ended up having a two hour lunch, and only avoided being fired because Mr. Fischer and Mr. Browning were out at a lunch meeting that was actually code for hours of indoor golf; and because Mal was kind enough - or amused enough - to point out the fact that his tie was askew and there was a fish-sauce stain on his shirt when he came rushing back into the office.

Of course, Eames was a revisionist historian, so if anyone asked him, he liked to wax poetic about love at first sight, and how he won Arthur over with his relentless charm. There was occasional mention of a forgotten scarf, but almost never any mention of fish sauce stains at all.

Eames could make it sound romantic, but only because he had a habit of leaving out all the details.

But, romantic or not, the point of the story was that it had a happy ending.

-End-


End file.
